


First Kiss

by imrobinthisfanfic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drow, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gay, Half-Elves, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrobinthisfanfic/pseuds/imrobinthisfanfic
Summary: Two boys being gay and finally discovering their feelings for one another.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent and un-beta'd. I haven't written in a long time but these characters and DnD have re-awoken it in me... :,,) I just want my boys to be gay and happy

The amount of sentimental bullshit people put onto sex and relationship and  _ kissing _ used to make Seta want to barf. Whenever he would try and fuck someone a few times, they would get a little stir crazy and think that they meant something to him - that he wasn’t just using them for their body and steal their valuables while they slept.

There was only one prominent person that stayed in his life for while that he had slept with. Arisu.

She was lovely - soft and curvy with skin made of satin and amber. Her hair was the deepest black he’d ever seen, often tangling around her cold grey eyes in knots. She was the only person Seta lingered with, just to enjoy that post-cotial haze.He didn’t love her. He would say he couldn’t have really given two shits about her, but if pressed, he could call her a friend. There existed a sense of mutual respect between the two of them, and boundaries where clear cut and never crossed. He never paused to ask if she cared about him, or thought if there could be something more, because it was clear what they were both there for.

They only slept together perhaps a handful of times before it turned more of  a mentorship. Perhaps that’s why he lingered around her for so long? The most seductive part about her was the knowledge she wielded - which shouldn’t have been a surprise as she worked in the capital's archives. Sometimes she would lure Seta into discussions of magic or her research on lost civilizations and their idols. What got him most interested when they first began was that during sex she would ramble on about ancient creatures, this and that, and Seta would find himself intrigued to the point where they’d be talking and drinking wine up into the early morn, any previous activities completely forgotten. She was one of the few people that could truly intrigue him past a physical level.

After that shit she told him at the library before she disappeared though, he lost a good amount of respect for her. So she just disappeared with only tense words left between them to find some old toys lost kings were playing with.

She was probably dead. A shame, but nothing significant to him anymore.

Ideally Seta would have just preferred to never learn the bullshit between affection and kissing or to start any kind of relationship from sex. It was pointless. He wouldn’t ever care enough about someone to experience that because no one was even fucking good enough for him and his time.

Goddess how wrong he was.

\-  - -  - - -  - -

What the fuck was he doing? Oh goddess, what the fuck was happening with him? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck --

Why was he nervous, with  _ Rhylal _ of all people for goddess’ sake? He  **never** got nervous. But here, straddling Rhylal’s waist having stopped midway of  untying his clothes in favour of just staring, hands trembling and heart racing. He didn’t know what, but the air had suddenly changed and he felt numb even though his skin was set aflame. He was dumbstruck, and any words he tried to summon up shriveled and died on his tongue.

It wasn’t like it was a big deal! They were just about to have sex, and he had to act like some sniveling teenager that didn’t know their head from their arse with someone they’ve done more than enough things with.

He must had been staring for a while, because he knew Rhylal was saying something but it was almost like someone stuck him with a deafening spell, because the only thing he could focus on was the way his lips seemed to caress each word that left his mouth with the roll of his accent a dull buzz in the back of his mind. It was damn near obscene.

He desperately tried willing himself to listen to whatever Rhylal was saying but felt dizzy as his eyes flicked between his eyes and lips.

Rhylal at some point must’ve realized how… distracted Seta was. Because those lips stopped moving and Seta meet his passive expression just in time to catch the drow’s eyes flick down to Seta’s lips and linger for a moment, causing a shiver to run his spine under his hawkish gaze.

His grip tightened on the front of Rhylal’s tunic.

It was so slow. So painfully slow.

He was pacing himself as though Rhylal would run away as he lowered his head down to his. The air felt thick and his hands were clammy as his body broke out in an anxious sweat.

Rhylal just looked up at him, mildly confused and unsure about what was happening, which was an interesting look on him. Just this alone thrilled Seta, that these were one of the rare moments he has caught Rhy off guard, where he didn’t know what Seta was doing. But he was terrified all the same because  _ he _ didn’t know what was happening.

His hands, normally just tools of trade felt clumsy and far too long as he tried to hold Rhylal’s face between them. He felt like his magic would slither out and slice him as he swiped his thumb across Rhylal’s cheekbone as it pulsed in his veins with such anxious energy he did the movement so cautiously as the air was sucked out of his lungs.

He was so beautiful it hurt Seta’s chest.

When their lips touched, Seta didn’t know what he expected but the sheer amount of euphoria that clawed through his veins nearly sent him flying off of Rhylal.

He felt like he was being driven mad - he couldn’t form a single coherent thought. He felt thoroughly fried, inside and out as adrenaline, or  _ something _ burned through him. He was too far gone, lost in the sensations of having Rhylal’s mouth on his, having him here that everything else seemed to fade away for more than a few precious moments. 

He could feel the pressure of Rhylal kissing back, so briefly, so ravenously that Seta nearly thought he was going to crumble beneath the force. The metallic taste of magic seemed to course through their kiss and it took everything within Seta to keep the wild pulse of his magic locked away.

That… this was it - the only thing that mattered to him.

They never truly kissed before during sex. It was just something they never did. It was a simple, straightforward affair that felt almost mechanical in nature - like a business exchange. They only thing that mattered is that they each came away from it satisfied, and they would go back to their schemes, fun and friends.

This wasn’t simple. And it scared the shit out of him but goddess, he never felt anything more wonderful than this moment.

Seta’s hand came to cup the back of Rhylal’s head and pulled him further into the kiss. His hair felt soft between his fingers and he twined his fingers, reveling in the sheer amount of glee that fluttered in his stomach.

Rhylal pressed a hand on the center of Seta’s chest and pushed them back softly, but firm. Seta pulled away, flushed and breathless, his lips only a few inches away from Rhylal’s, and he had to exercise sheer will to keep himself from dipping back down and kissing him over and over and over like a starved man.

“What… What are you doing?” Rhylal hummed, his voice slow and sure and absolutely did not sound as wrecked as Seta felt in that moment. He  _ almost _ looked unaffected by the kiss.  _ Almost _ . But Seta felt the way his chest heaved under his hands, the thundering of his heart.

“I…” His brain had completely short circuited. He was worried he looked as scared as felt. What  _ was _ he doing? He gave a small (nervous) laugh and smirked lazily as he could, “Just wanted to try something new. I’ve been told I’m absolutely amazing at kissing and you’ve just been letting that go all to waste.”

Rhylal just looked at him for a moment, that passive, cool expression locked back into place as his lips fell into a flat line. “Hmm.”

Seta felt embarrassed. He felt naked, vulnerable and cold inside. He felt like he just… exposed something so genuine, something he didn’t even know the name of and it was a mistake.

He fucked up.

He waited though. His pride refused to shy under the intensity of Rhylal’s stare and his guaranteed disapproval from the set of his jaw, and lifted his chin, favouring to look down his nose at the drow man as a challenge.

A beat or two passed before Rhylal wrapped an arm around Seta’s waist and dragged him down to lie beside him. He grabbed his slender hip and pulled him flush against his frame, firmly holding him close without a word but Seta could feel the nervous breaths against the shell of his ear, before he brushed his lips against his hair. Seta practically melted against him, caught in a high he couldn’t name but it was better than any drug.

He smelt like sandalwood and sweat and sewer water, and Seta leaned into that scent and this change between them like it was his lifeline, because it was.


End file.
